Terra vs. X-23
Terra vs. X-23 is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Terra from the DC universe and X-23 from the Marvel universe. Interlude Wiz: Monsters are not born. They are made in unethical experiments...While some retain their humanity, others are not so lucky. And the worst of those are ones isolated from society, have trouble trusting others well, and suffer from very messed up daddy issues. Boomstick: Like X-23, the super-vicious clone daughter of Wolverine. Wiz: And Terra, the Metahuman who is unstable in many ways. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Terra :opens to an blonde blue-eyed girl riding a flying boulder along Jump City bay towards Titan Tower. Wiz: Born in the kingdom of Markovia, Terra is the unwanted daughter of the king who had a fling with a servant. Despite her hard-headedness, Terra questioned her worth while forced to do as she is told. Boomstick: That includes being experimented on to replicate the seismic-manipulating powers of her superhero half-brother Brion Markov. :of Terra being tortured by angry villagers calling her "witch" and demanding her to be killed. Wiz: The end result is that Terra became a Metahuman who could not control her powers, destroying a Markovian village and being demonized by the local angry mob. What's worst is that her father allowed her to get a public leaching before sending her to America to cover up the two-fold scandal of her being both a failed experiment and his mistress's daughter. :changes to Terra running through a mesa with a giant scorpion in pursuit. Boomstick: So blondie, ditched somewhere in the midwest, spent her days in the desert far from any living thing save the local mutated wild life. But Terra's power and survival skills caught the attention of Deathstroke, who sees her as an ideal apprentice. :Deathstroke: I can help you, child! :Terra: You can? :Deathstroke: Right now you are... rough around the edges. You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor! Come with me, Terra, and I will teach you how to shine! Wiz: Deathstroke was true to his word, becoming the father Terra always wanted as he taught her some of his martial arts while honing her powers. By the time Terra gained a descent amount of control of her powers, Slade took a job for H.I.V.E. to deal with the Teen Titans. And what better way to analyze their strengths and weakness then by sending Terra to Jump City to infiltrate them. Though Raven had her suspicions that she was not she seemed to be, Terra was accepted into the team. :Terra: I don't believe it... they actually trust me... Boomstick: But things did no go to plan. :Titans Go OST - Fade Away :of Beast Boy and Terra kissing on the beach. Wiz: Indeed, Despite nearly killing him when she lost her temper in their sparring match and constantly rejecting his romantic advances, Terra ended up having feelings for Beast Boy due to his comedic charm and one-hit wonder song making skills. :smiling while Beast Boy is celebrating his first kiss with her. :Deathstroke: Nice play. You nearly had me fooled. Boomstick: Too bad Deathstroke bombed the romance by dropping the truth hammer on Garfield's heart. :Beast Boy: So it was all a game? :Terra: You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember? :Beast Boy: Slade was right. You don't have any friends. Wiz: As a result, losing what little chance she had to live a normal life, Terra's broken heart relapses her equally broken mind and she returns to Deathstroke's side to became a living example of a woman scorned. :Deathstroke: You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes. But all that is behind you now, isn't it? :Terra: Yes. :Deathstroke: You belong to me now, don't you? :Terra: Yes. :Deathstroke: Will you obey my every command? :Terra: I will. :Deathstroke: Will you fight by my side forever? :Terra: I will. :Deathstroke: And will you destroy the Teen Titans? :Terra: I thought you'd never ask. Boomstick: Hell hath no fury is right. :of Terra nearly crushing a captive Damien to death. :Terra: I've always hated you. You and the other Titans! Wiz: Now let's go to the powers. As her name states, Terra can manipulate various forms of earthen matter. Normally it would be seen in tremors, but Terra's powers are potent enough to cause minor volcanic eruptions. Luckily, Terra's training under Slade keeps her from overdoing it while her mastery over different forms of earth enable her to shape anything like mud, metal, and precious gems into constructs. :of Terra donning her Terra-izer appearance. Boomstick: Like an exosuit made of solid stone with a steel-bursting punch. KAPOW! Wiz: A common technique used by Terra is levitating a piece of rock that she can ride to any location. She can form walls to defend herself from oncoming attacks while going on the offence with giant fists and stone golems. But despite Terra's training, she only has some control of her powers. Prolonged use can be taxing on Terra both physically and psychologically, more so when even Deathstroke sold her out. :of Terra going on the war path, knocking away anyone between her and Deathstroke. :Terra: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Boomstick: Taking consideration that Terra is a messed-up girl with both daddy and abandonment issues, followed by a superiority complex brought about by her powers, she could potentially wipe out a whole city ala Pompeii if pushed enough. Wiz: But Terra is remarkably tough regardless, being one of the few non-magical combatants in the DC Universe to actually take out Raven in a one-on-one fight. :of Terra subduing Raven : Terra: Come on, Raven. What stinks the most? That I tricked you, that I nearly wiped out your team, that everyone liked me better than you? Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend? :change to Terra getting sucked into a portal Raven conjured. :Boomstick: Terra won that fight, but Raven gets to be the one taking out the trash. Wiz: And yet, if Terra were to hone her skills and have complete control over her powers, she could become a Justice League level threat like her mentor. : Terra (Voice over): My name is Terra. I have done horrible things...and I have absolutely have no regrets. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at massive hypersonic speeds, Terra's full power enables her to destroy a city. * Striking Strength: Physically, Terra is strong enough to trash a room. * Durability: Room level * Stamina: Superhuman * Intelligence: Average * Weaknesses: She can't control her powers properly overtime. * Rank: Physically Near-Superhuman (9-B), but her full power levels her between Superhuman (8-A) and Nuke (7-B). X-23 Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine. A X-Man that could be imitated but never duplicated...Until now. :Wolverine: Who is she? :Charles Xavier: She's like you... she's very much like you. Wiz: When Madame Hydra learned of the Weapon X program that created Wolverine, she had her branch of Hydra secure the data in a collaboration with the Essex Corporation to create their own Weapon X. Following failed attempts, the project's director Doctor Martin Sutter recruited a renowned mutant geneticist named to Sarah Kinney to clone a new Logan from blood samples of the original. Boomstick: Twenty-Two aborted failures later, Sarah finally done it by altering the sex chromosome before implanting it in herself. Nine months later, we get a bouncy baby girl named X-23. Wiz: Instead of attaining elementary school like normal children, X-23 was trained in combat and assassination. And as a birthday present, she gets an adamantium mani-pedi and radiation poisoning. It was after X-23 became one of the world's the most efficient killer at age 7 that Sarah, who grew to love her, released her with the name Laura Kinley at the age of eleven. But after some more horrific incidents involving killing her Hydra handlers, X-23 ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Boomstick: But once she turns out to not be a bad person, X-23 was freed to go a few years later and she acts out her teen angst by dealing with her daddy issues. :of Wolverine and X-23 fighting. :Wolverine: I know what happened to you. No one should have to go through that, especially a child. :X-23: I am not a child! :Wolverine: You are! Even though they tried taking that away form you. Wiz: Since then, X-23 occasionally aids the X-Men and eventually inherit her father's code name after he passed on. Boomstick: Now let's get to the good stuff! :of X-23 leaping towards MODOK, damaging him. Wiz: As a clone of Wolverine, X-23 inherited many of his abilities: accelerated healing factor, immunity to poison and disease, and superhuman agility, strength, durability, and senses. She even got claws like her old man. Boomstick: Hold on, shouldn't she have a third claw? Wiz: She does, but on each foot. Boomstick: I wouldn't want to get kicked in the groin with that leg. Wiz: X-23 is also a master of stealth, acrobatics, and various forms of armed and unarmed combat. Boomstick: X-23 is also shown to be extremely intelligent, outsmarting enemies with more combat experience that her. That includes Wolverine, who's been around since the friggin' civil war. Wiz: Keep in mind that Wolverine, knowing who she was, probably was holding back. But as powerful as she is, X-23 is not perfect. Her adamantium only extends to her claws, leaving the rest of her skeleton as regular bone. And a blast from the supped-up Sentinel Nimrod was enough to nearly kill her. And despite her intelligence, she's not the best at reading people. Boomstick: She also tends to try and fight opponents she has no business doing by herself. Still though, I wouldn't want to mess with her. X-23: Get out of here before I really get mad. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at superhuman speeds with supersonic+ reaction speed, X-23's full power enables her to demolish a building * Striking Strength: X-23 is strong enough to trash a building. * Durability: While about to endure anything that can damage a building, her healing factor gives her a higher level of durability * Stamina: Vastly Superhuman * Range: Standard melee range * Standard Equipment: Adamantium Claws * Intelligence: High, able to process multiple things and quickly respond to a tactical situation. * Weaknesses: Conditioned to enter berserker state when exposed to specific "trigger scent", killing anything in sight * Rank: Superhuman (8-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of Attack potency, speed, and range, Terra has the advantage. But X-23 has more stamina, physical strength, durability and intelligence than Terra. But noting the destructive potency of Terra's power against X-23's healing factor and combat versatility, anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to a rocky canyon as the sun is high in the sky, showing a young blonde flinging rocks for practice with yellow energy emitting from her hands. Without warning, the blonde sees a shadow zoomed towards her. Terra dodged as a young woman around her height hit the ground. Her raven hair reached to her back, her attire being a tank top, leather tights, and boots. The woman got up like it was nothing and looked around. "Hey! You butt!" Laura looked up to a see boulder the size of a hummer floating above him with a rather peeved Terra riding it. "What?," Laura said. "You're seriously asking me that?," Terra said in annoyance. "Look, I've got better things to do then waste my time with some blonde splunker." Evidently, Laura needed to work on her people skills going by Terra's scowl. "Is that so?" Waving her hand, a chunk of rock no bigger then a baseball tore free from the ground and rocketed straight towards Laura's head. But the mutant was quicker then she looked though, erupting two blades from her left hand to cut the flying projectile. Terra did not see that coming. :vs. Capcom 3 OST - Wolverine's theme. "Scurry along while you got your looks. Before I lose my temper!" Laura yelled at Terra who responds by raising her hands into the air as the stone slab she is riding splits into two. Laura responds by popping out her other claws. :FIGHT Terra starts off by using her powers to rupture the ground under Laura, who quickly jumped out of the way when the rocks collide. Landing nearby, Terra raises her arms into the air to creates sharp rocks to impale X-23. But the mutant uses her admantium claws to slice some of the rocks while using the larger ones as stepping stones to reach Terra. But Terra jumps off her rock to ground, calling the rock shards to gather to form armor around her body while landing a powerful right hook as Laura leaped over the wall. The bone-shattering force of the punch sends Laura face-first into the stone wall. "Gotta admit, that hurt," Laura said as her wounds heal. "But a lot of good a stone fist's gonna do you after I cut it-." Terra leaps at X-23, her stone armor shattering as she uses it as projectiles to hit the Mutant who quickly falls back into the nearby woods. :OST - Forest Fight. Terra chases after Laura, unable to find her in the middle of the sea of trees. Laura sticks to the trees, using her sense of smell to keep taps on Terra while making her move to lunge at her. But Terra, having sensed the vibrations the tree made from Laura's movement, knocks X-23 a few meters back with a uprooted mass of earth, the mutant's regeneration healing her before finding her legs covered in stone before being hit with a barrage of rocks. X-23 fights off some, but the rest make their mark with bruised ribs and dislocated arms. But Laura's healing factor remedies that. "That's it T-X...," Laura begins as her eyes give off a red glow. "I'm REALLY mad!!!!" Laura screams while using the blades on her feet to break free, blitzing towards Terra and claws through her defenses before delivering a literal stabbing kick to Terra's thigh to keep her from running while thrusting her claws into Terra's torso. It is an guarantee mortal blow as Terra is drifting out of consciousness from the blood loss. "Bye-bye, witch!" When Terra hears that last word, it brings up nasty childhood memories as she grabs Laura's arms and matches her berserker expression with her own. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH!?!" Terra conjures a rock storm that sends X-23 flying a few meters back, opening her eyes to see Terra cause a barrage of large boulders to rapidly rise up out of the ground. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Terra launches them at X-23, who finds herself at the receiving end of a deadly game of dodgeball. While dodging a few, Laura finds stone forming over her legs as she is gets hit by the boulders. After being pelted, a bloodied Laura starts to heal while noticing the stone pinning her legs expanded to her hips. She then sees Terra causing the entire ground to erupt around them, with Laura getting pinned by stones stabbing into her arms and torso. Within moments, a straggling X-23 was up to her neck in earth before her face is covered as well. Terra pelted more rocks on X-23's cocoon before causing to sink underground. :KO Results Boomstick: I gotta admit, that was scary! Wiz: While Terra's combat prowess is monstrous, X-23's adaptability and combat experience makes her more deadly. In fact, X-23's healing factor and stubbornness allows the mutant to contend with opponents like the Hulk. But it all went down to which combatant is the most messed and dangerous when pushed too far. Boomstick: While Laura can go on a killing spree when in a berserker rage, Terra can literally bring the house down. Technically a super villain's evil lair, but you get the idea. Wiz: And unlike her father, X-23 only has Adamantum in her claws so her bones can break easier despite repairing themselves in quick time. But it is also that regeneration that gives Laura biologically immortal. In fact, her dad once was forced to eat himself alive to survive six months under a glacier. Boomstick: So you're saying after all that punishment, she's still alive? Wiz: For the moment. But being pinned and buried underground in solid stone, she would likely die from oxygen deprivation if she doesn't dig herself out in time. So Laura has a lot on her plate. Boomstick: Talk about being buried in your work. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Terra X-23 Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Terra/X-23 match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017